Suì-Fēng vs. Tenken
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Captain Suì-Fēng |side2 =*Tenken *Gonryōmaru |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Hakuda *Shunpo *Shunkō |forces2 ='Tenken': *Zanpakutō *Fire Generation Gonryōmaru: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =*Suì-Fēng is uninjured. |casual2 =*Gonryōmaru and Tenken are lightly injured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It details 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng's fight against Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Prelude notes the Zanpakutō spirits have been surrounded.]] As dozens of Keigun surround the Zanpakutō Spirits and 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ichigo Kurosaki stand on top of nearby roofs, Hōzukimaru notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Stating it is not too surprising after all of the commotion they caused, the blue-haired man says the Shinigami were bound to discover them. As Suì-Fēng proclaims they are here to take 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the Zanpakutō Spirits into custody, the Keigun draw their blades. Asking if this is so, Hōzukimaru notes there are many of them here and asks Suì-Fēng if she would not rather fight them, prompting Ikkaku to ask him what he said. states they should just do it.]] Stating they will oblige Hōzukimaru if this is his wish, Yumichika says they are ready to fight at any time, prompting Suì-Fēng to tell him to not let the Zanpakutō spirits get to him. Stating they will begin by forming a perimeter around the area to prevent the Zanpakutō Spirits from escaping, Suì-Fēng says they can fight them one at a time afterwards, prompting Kazeshini to ask her why it must be so complicated. Stating they should just do it if they are going to do it, Kazeshini says none of them will run away and hide like cowards. Later, as lightning crackles through the air and hits a building, two Keigun are sent flying away by the resulting explosion. Leaping onto a roof, Gonryōmaru points his pike forward as lightning discharges from the end of it. As the lightning hits the ground and sends two Keigun flying away, Suì-Fēng attacks Gonryōmaru, who leaps away. As Suì-Fēng tells him to halt, Gonryōmaru runs off. Following him, Suì-Fēng jumps to avoid a stream of fire from a nearby roof and falls to the ground. As Gonryōmaru thanks Tenken, Suì-Fēng states two against one is fine with her. Battle away.]] Later, as purple lightning arcs and crackles through the air, Suì-Fēng repeatedly flips backward to avoid the lightning surging along the center of the roof she is standing on. When the lightning reaches the end of the roof, Suì-Fēng appears next to Gonryōmaru with Shunpo and kicks him away. As Gonryōmaru crashes into a wall, a pair of fiery bolas hurtle through the air. Leaning back to dodge them, Suì-Fēng flips off the edge of the roof before landing on the ground below. As she stands up, Tenken appears in front of Suì-Fēng and slashes at her. As Tenken's sword crashes into the ground, the two halves of Suì-Fēng's shihakushō fall to the ground. Appearing on a rooftop behind Tenken, Suì-Fēng asks him if he is looking for someone. Walking up, Gonryōmaru compliments Suì-Fēng and states this is what he would expect from the leader of the Onmitsukidō. When Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, Gonryōmaru asks her what is wrong. Saying it has been bothering her for some time now, Suì-Fēng asks Gonryōmaru whose Zanpakutō he is. When Gonryōmaru proclaims his name is Gonryōmaru, Suì-Fēng apologizes and states she has never heard of him. When Gonryōmaru says he is the Zanpakutō spirit of 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, Suì-Fēng states she could not tell because Gonryōmaru is so boring. As Gonryōmaru expresses anger, Tenken puts his hand on Gonryōmaru's shoulder. When Gonryōmaru looks at him, Tenken nods his head. Telling Tenken to not worry, Gonryōmaru says he is alright and states Chōjirō is the reason for all of this because he never had a presence in his own division. When Suì-Fēng asks him if this is the reason why he betrayed Chōjirō, Gonryōmaru leaps onto a roof in front of her and tells Suì-Fēng to shut up. Saying this is pretty stupid, Suì-Fēng states this will not matter in a few seconds and says Gonryōmaru can say whatever he wishes to his master when she immobilizes him. Raising his hand with two fingers outstretched, Gonryōmaru states he will not go down so easily as lightning crackles along his pike. As storm clouds emanate from the pike and move overhead, Suì-Fēng wonders what this is. As rain begins to fall, Suì-Fēng looks up and notes it is raining. Saying thunder and lightning are his allies, Gonryōmaru proclaims he can display the powers which make him great in this rain. When Suì-Fēng stifles her laughter, Gonryōmaru demands to know what is so amusing. Telling Gonryōmaru to correct her if she is wrong, Suì-Fēng asks him if his friend is Tenken. When Suì-Fēng states she does not believe it would be a good idea to get Tenken wet, the flames emanating from Tenken's mouth flare up as Gonryōmaru tells Suì-Fēng to not worry.Bleach manga; Episode 243 blows flames out of his mouth.]] When Gonryōmaru says there is no chance of Tenken's flames of hell being put out by even a torrential rain, Tenken blows fire out of his mouth as Suì-Fēng says she is not convinced. When Suì-Fēng states Gonryōmaru does not sound very confident himself, Gonryōmaru expresses surprise. When Tenken blows flames out of his mouth once more, Gonryōmaru says he understands and states Tenken is saying these rain clouds are nothing more than a means to reinforce Gonryōmaru's technique. When Gonryōmaru states Tenken is saying Gonryōmaru has nothing to worry about even if this rain appears to be weak, Tenken nods and blows more flames out of his mouth. Stating he feels unworthy, Gonryōmaru says he allowed himself to be tricked by Suì-Fēng's flawed logic. As Gonryōmaru states he is shamed, Suì-Fēng asks him how he is able to communicate with Tenken. As Suì-Fēng asks him if he has a code like smoke signals, Gonryōmaru tells her to be silent and proclaims Tenken can be shy and reserved, for he usually keeps to himself. Saying Gonryōmaru is weak, Suì-Fēng asks him if he is sure he is a captain-level Zanpakutō Spirit. Telling Suì-Fēng to shut up, Gonryōmaru proclaims she will not belittle them and gestures with his pike. As electricity crackles in the clouds above, a purple lightning bolt arcs downward. As Suì-Fēng moves away, the lightning bolt crashes into the section of the roof where she was standing. Telling Suì-Fēng to feel his wrath, Gonryōmaru gestures with his pike once more. As another purple lightning bolt crashes into the ground, Suì-Fēng moves away with Shunpo and asks Gonryōmaru if this is the extent of his power. Asking Suì-Fēng if she wants power, Gonryōmaru points the end of his pike at her as lightning surges from the end of it. When Suì-Fēng moves to the side in order to avoid the lightning, Gonryōmaru expresses surprise. As Suì-Fēng falls from the sky with her sword raised over her head, Tenken's bola hurtles toward her. Expressing surprise, Suì-Fēng blocks the bola with her sword and is sent crashing into the ground. Running out of the dust, Suì-Fēng moves to Tenken with Shunpo and kicks him in the face. Leaping off of Tenken's face, Suì-Fēng lands on the ground and blocks Tenken's sword with her own. As Suì-Fēng looks up, Tenken raises his sword over his head before attacking Suì-Fēng once more. Sliding back several meters, Suì-Fēng crashes into a building. Proclaiming Suì-Fēng is done, Gonryōmaru sends a blast of lightning toward the resulting cloud of dust as a lightning bolt strikes at the same location. As the two collide in a large sphere of crackling energy, Suì-Fēng holds back the sphere while using Shunkō. As electricity crackles around it, the blast turns into a column of energy which extends into the sky. As the storm clouds above dissipate, Gonryōmaru wonders how Suì-Fēng did this before expressing surprise upon seeing the dissipating storm clouds. Appearing on a nearby roof, Suì-Fēng runs forward. As Gonryōmaru swings his crackling pike at her, Suì-Fēng dodges it and punches Gonryōmaru, sending him flying away. When Tenken swings his blade at her, Suì-Fēng turns to him and catches his blade with her hand. When Tenken pushes his blade against her, Suì-Fēng notes he has some power. Struggling to hold Tenken's sword back, Suì-Fēng notes this will not be easy. As Suì-Fēng looks to the side to see Gonryōmaru getting up, Suzumebachi proclaims she has got Suì-Fēng. Aftermath Expressing surprise, Suì-Fēng pushes Tenken's blade away and moves to another roof. As a Hōmonka forms on Suì-Fēng's back, Suzumebachi expresses disappointment and notes this was close. As Suzumebachi states she was sure she could strike Suì-Fēng a second time, Suì-Fēng expresses anger as Suzumebachi asks her if this was the first time Suì-Fēng was ever struck by her own technique. As Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, Suzumebachi expresses happiness as Suì-Fēng asks her if she is Suzumebachi. Confirming this, Suzumebachi proclaims Suì-Fēng is correct. Appearing in front of Suì-Fēng, Suzumebachi asks her what she thinks of Suzumebachi's appearance. Saying she did not like Suì-Fēng's lame style, Suzumebachi states she went for it and says she always told herself she would create her own fashion statement to look very sharp if she was ever freed from Suì-Fēng. As Suzumebachi proclaims she is very happy at being able to manifest herself in the appearance she wanted, Suì-Fēng expresses surprise, prompting Suzumebachi to ask her if she has a problem with this. Proclaiming Suì-Fēng always wastes her time doing something she herself would never do, Suzumebachi states Suì-Fēng is dumb for always worshiping Yoruichi Shihōin and says Suì-Fēng should use this time to pay more attention to herself. Stating Suì-Fēng needs a change, Suzumebachi tells her to find a real man. Expressing surprise, Suì-Fēng expresses disbelief at Suzumebachi being her Zanpakutō Spirit. Noting Suì-Fēng does not believe this, Suzumebachi assumes a battle stance and proclaims another strike with her stinger may convince Suì-Fēng. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only